


Wait on Me

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [41]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Art student anya, Diners, Drawing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Panty Kink, Roller Skate Diner, VK Drabs, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #105: Pairing Order: Fem!Rus x Fem!Ame / Rating: T+ / Prompt: fem!rusame Amelia is the waitress at a 50s-style cafe and Anya, an art student, frequents the cafe to "study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait on Me

"Hey there, cutie pie!" a bubbly girl beamed down at Anya just after the young woman settled into the booth in the peppy little diner, the starch white and crisp red theme of the retro little place fun and always exciting. Anya's long platinum hair swished somewhat as she lifted her head, having difficulty trying to maintain eye contact with the adorable girl. Her uniform matched the theme perfectly, with a high-waisted white pleated skirt and matching white blouse both with red trim, a red neck tie and a shiny metal-plated name tag pinned to her left breast.

"O-oh! Hello!" Anya quickly replied to her greeting, already pulling out her sketchbook and pencils as Amelia set her menu down on the table and collected up the extra sets of silverware, her white skirt just barely long enough to keep her modest when she bent forward. Struggling to breathe and struggling to swallow, Anya just tensed up and remained perfectly frozen until her waitress straightened again.

"Having a good day today?" she asked pleasantly before regarding Anya genuinely for the first time since coming over, blinking owlishly at her before her jaw dropped. "Aw, wait! You've been in before, haven't you? You're a real regular now! Welcome back!"

"Ah, yes, thank you," Anya trembled, her cheeks rosy hot and embarrassed as Amelia smiled pleasantly and plucked her order notebook from the back pocket stitched invisibly into her skirt.

"You'll just have your regular order then?"

"Ah, please. A vanilla shake with fries, and, ah– a small burger. No bacon."

"Okey dokey, tall shake with fingers and a sandwich, hold the oinks," she winked at Anya and then pushed away from the table, skating on her white roller skates with the bright red wheels, her frizzy sunshine hair bouncing somewhat as she hurried to the kitchen.

Shit, she was so cute…!

[-]

"Order up!" Amelia cooed sweet and lovingly down at Anya, startling her patron with her sudden skidding arrival, her skates squeaking on the floor for just half a second. The customer yelped and slammed her notebook closed, her mechanical pencil going flying off the table from the impact. Surprised, Amelia gasped and struggled to maintain the balance of her tray, blushing. "Woah! Didn't mean ta' scare ya', you okay sweetie?"

"U-uhm, yes! Fine!" Anya excused herself and paled, knowing exactly what Amelia could have seen in her notebook. Her bubbly waitress smiled wryly at her before serving up her dishes, looking at the floor before crouching down low, carefully balancing on her skates as she bent to look for Anya's pencil.

"It must've fallen around here…" she muttered out loud, Anya's mind going blank as she watched Amelia's skirt continue to ride up and up and then–!

 _Panties–!_ Anya could barely think, cheeks hot along with the rest of her body, her eyes wide and hyper observant as Amelia unknowingly flashed her. But just as quick as she got a glimpse, Amelia had straightened back up again with a smile, handing the pencil back.

"Here you go! Enjoy your food!" she smiled and gave a little wave before retreating back into the kitchen area, Anya staring after her before slamming her book open, hurriedly sketching that sweet pair of panties over that even sweeter ass as quickly as she could.

[-]

She stayed a little longer than she intended, mostly drawing picture after picture of her sweet waitress even when Amelia focused on servicing other tables and guests, sharing that adorable smile with everyone in the restaurant. Anya's notebook was practically completely filled with her favorite model, and in her heart of hearts Anya knew she was being a total creep, yet at the same time it was just impossible to try to stop herself–!

Sparing a glance down at her current doodle, she stared at it embarrassedly for a moment before quickly shutting her book, ashamed to have even started something so scandalous…

"Check, please," she mumbled after hailing Amelia down, the roller girl giving her a cheerful nod before skating off to fetch it. Wallowing in her own lament, Anya couldn't lift her eyes to Amelia's face when the cute girl brought over the little black folder with her initial receipt inside, only opening it after Amelia moved on.

She skimmed it over and was ready to just shove her money and her gracious tip inside before pausing, taking note of the words scribbled in the upper right corner.

_I'll pay you back for this with a dinner of my own, my treat! I'd also love to see your drawings better, you're really talented! Here's my number, call me sometime! ~A_


End file.
